


[Podfic] Blueberry Twilight

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Baking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: Dís carries a few secrets, sometimes she needs to offload them. Naturally Bilbo has the perfect baked goods on hand to accompany such a chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blueberry Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893595) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



> Contains references to a sibling incest relationship between Fili and Kili.

Length: 13 min 31 sec

Download mp3 (Sendspace): [Link (12.38 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/4cbibo)

or on Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
